


The Last Night of the World

by Teddog



Series: Fate Week 2021 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Servant Summer Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddog/pseuds/Teddog
Summary: Another week on Luluhawa has ended. Robin decides to spend the last night the same way he always does: visiting the hotel room directly below.Fate Week Day 6: Travel
Relationships: Robin Hood | Archer/Charles-Henri Sanson | Assassin
Series: Fate Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	The Last Night of the World

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler Warning:** Servant Summer Festival (AKA Summer 2018/2020)

Robin had repeated this night enough times to know how things would play out. 

The first evening stars flickered into existence above him. Even with the city lights, the dark ocean made the vast night sky feel like the one Robin remembered from his life.

The pale stucco walls and panoramic windows of the hotel changed the usual aesthetics of infiltration. The fine details remained the same: secure the rappel line to the wrought iron balcony railing and test to make sure it was bolted firmly to the side of the building before going over the edge. 

He always went through the full series of checks, no matter how many times this night reoccurred. There was no way to tell if this would finally be the time loop when BB made an intervention. 

Best case? She’d probably find it funny if he splattered against the concrete below, only to wake up tomorrow morning at the airport in one piece. Worst case? Robin didn’t want to consider that. 

A warm gust of wind ruffled through Robin’s hair. He held tight to the railing for a few seconds longer. Far below, humans and servants alike idly wandered past, unaware of what was going on above. 

The walkway cleared. The wind stopped. Robin pushed himself off the ledge.

His landings had improved over the loops. On this version of the evening, he landed gracefully between the two wicker chairs on the balcony, not even knocking against one of them in the follow through. The whole maneuver had been silent enough that no one came rushing up to the balcony in surprise. Robin stepped up to the glass doors and tapped softly. 

The balcony doors slid open seconds later; the sleepy face of Charles-Henri Sanson greeted Robin on the other side. His pale gray pajamas would have looked too formal on anyone else at the resort but, in Robin’s mind, suited the Frenchman just fine. 

“You could have used the front door.” Sanson grumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

Sanson used that line every cycle when they met here. Robin noted it as a mental landmark of sorts for the week: Sanson will snark about your entrance and you’ll have a few hours left before the reset. 

“You and your rules.” Robin rolled his eyes. “Me hopping between balconies is not the worst thing this hotel has seen.” 

Sanson’s shoulders jolted up at the snide comment. “I recommend we don’t give Hyde an excuse to visit this floor.”

Had he been braver, Robin would have fired back about wanting a date where the two of them defended the innocent hotel guests from their manager. Or told Sanson how cute he looked when he was agitated. Or touched Sanson’s upper arm and reassured the other man that he was completely full of shit. 

Instead, Robin’s mouth opened and shapeless words came out that surprised even him: “Beach? Do you want to?”

That hadn’t happened before. 

Usually Robin suggested that they hang out on the balcony and talk about how their weeks had gone. After all, the convention was over from Sanson’s perspective. That they were managers of rival clubs didn’t matter anymore. Sanson’s presence felt peaceful, distracting Robin as the final seconds ran out on the clock and his world collapsed in on itself again. 

Sanson’s eyes darted to the space above Robin’s left shoulder. Robin swallowed. What had he done? 

“Can we use the elevator instead of the rope?” Sanson asked calmly. 

“Sure.” 

“I’ll get dressed.”

\---

This cycle Robin spilled everything.

Well, not everything-everything. There wasn’t enough time to start the story with  _ “There was this one time on the moon...”  _ But he did start with the forced creation of Gespenst Ketzer, their dubious relationship with BB and the impossible challenge of selling the most books at the convention. 

Sanson listened, sitting quietly in the sand beside Robin. The waves rushed up the shore, washing over their feet before descending back into the ocean. In the back of his mind, Robin wished a particularly powerful one would reach up and drag him away. 

That would probably result in him standing in the airport lobby covered in seaweed, now that he thought about it. 

“There’s a certain cruelty to it all,” Sanson reflected as soon as Robin finished. 

“Tell me about it,” Robin said, resting his arms against his knees. He glared aimlessly into the horizon. “There was a point early on when I considered handing myself over so...” 

Robin was cut off by a quick, strong pressure on his shoulder, followed by Sanson’s hand gently tracing his back. He slowly sighed, letting the tension release from his body. 

“It was a stupid idea, you don’t need to remind me,” Robin explained, more to convince himself than anyone else. 

He had committed himself to the manager role after the first few loops, filling his days with endless small tasks like grabbing food and sorting schedules. If he was anxious about the rest of the club, he couldn’t be as anxious about himself. At least, that was his theory. 

“I appreciate that you didn’t go through with it.” Sanson pulled away, leaning back against the sand. “Do you always visit me on the last day?” Even though I won’t remember our meetings?”

“Yeah.” 

Sanson smiled softly as he gazed up at the sky, seemingly having just realized something. “You should invite me to breakfast when we both get back to Chaldea.” 

Time rewound again before Robin could reply. 


End file.
